


On Fire

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: Request: Can I request Reader/SO protecting or saving Kylo in battle and getting hurt in the process. Gotta protect the Commander.





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it here. It's definitely not long but I hope y'all enjoy it anyways!

Forceful shouts, painful cries, the roar of flames, and blaster fire. That’s the sound of a battle. You figured that on a regular day this would have been a rather beautiful planet. The grove of trees was certainly beautiful until troopers set it alight. You never understood their tactics. Destruction of that nature is so unnecessary. You sat just out of reach of the fire, using a rock to support your rifle and help you keep it steady. Most the fighting was happening down in the field you were keeping watch over. As men would emerge into the clearing you’d pick them off one by one. They seemed to be sneaking through the thick vegetation that skirted the field. You scanned each patch of brush waiting for another rebel to come out of hiding when your eyes landed on Kylo. Your gaze lingered as you watched him maneuver the battle ground almost effortlessly. His saber moving through the air around him in crimson arcs as he dogged blasts of vibrant plasma. Watching him fight had always been a spectacle to you. Standing from your spot you slung your rifle over your shoulder. Kylo liked having you near him during fights. Being able to feel your force signature gave him one less thing to worry about in these situations. That was his only request when it came to you participating in battles and you respected his wishes. 

Carefully you moved down the field, making sure to stay behind cover of some sort. Eventually you came to another large rock only a few yards from Kylo and decided to make it your new vantage point. You laid your rifle on the rock and checked its settings when you noticed the gas cartridge needed to be replaced. How inconvenient. You dug through your pockets for the spare you always brought, glancing around the clearing while doing so to make sure you weren’t in evident danger. The coast was clear but your eyes caught again on Kylo then moved to the space behind him when you noticed rustling in the bushes. You watched for a moment making sure your mind wasn’t playing tricks. Sure enough the bushes moved again then parted to reveal a man slowly emerging from between them holding a small blaster in Kylo’s direction.

Panic settled in your nerves as you realized Kylo didn’t notice him. Snatching your rifle from the rock you held it up, quickly focusing the sights on the rebel. You pulled the trigger. Nothing. You cursed silently for completely forgetting about the gas cartridge. The man raised his arm with the blaster in it preparing to fire and with no obvious options left you threw your rifle to the side and lept over the rock. 

“Kylo!” You screamed running towards him.

He turned training his attention on you and so did the man. Before you could register it a flash of blue blurred your vision and you collapsed. You hit the ground hard unable to move. Through the sounds of battle you heard a vocoded roar followed by the hiss of Kylo’s saber. Your entire body felt like the trees. On fire. You wanted to curl in on yourself and scream but you couldn’t. Your limbs weren’t listening to your directions. 

From your spot on the ground the starts we're clearly visible above you. Deciding that was a better thing to focus on then the pain you began to count the stars. You had hardly gotten to ten when the view was blocked by Kylo’s body. He knelt beside you frantically reaching for the latches of his mask. He removed it quickly and set it aside. Panic riddled his face. 

“What were you doing?” he growled, tearing through layers of your clothing trying to see the damage.

You tried to get out an answer but found that you were weaker then you thought. 

“You’re so stupid.” He said his voice was soft his time he sounded almost on the verge of tears, but that was foolish. You had never seen him cry before. You weren’t even sure he could.

“You were in danger.” You choked out

He didn’t respond to your comment. “Can you feel that?” he asked with his hand on your side.

Now that you were paying attention you realized you couldn’t feel the pain anymore. You couldn’t feel anything. “No.” 

Dread overcame Kylo's face as you said the word. Suddenly your head felt light and the sounds around you began to meld into one loud hum gradually becoming quieter with each passing second. Your vision started to fade too. Through heavy eyelids you could see the stars above slowly moving by as Kylo carried you. 

“Don’t close your eyes.” you could faintly hear him say. 

Everything was becoming so distant. There was hardly any noise now and your sight had faded to black.

“Please don’t-” but It was too late for his pleas. You were gone


End file.
